The present invention relates to optical data disks such as compact disks (CDs) and video disks (DVDs) that have central circular locating openings, and more particularly to devices for holding and/or protectively enclosing such disks for storage of same.
Protective containers for the disks in common use have a central pedestal for supportively gripping the disc by engaging the central opening without contacting either side of the disk within data-containing regions thereof. Such containers, particularly those for high-value media, are made substantially oversize in order to render concealment by potential shoplifters difficult. Typically, such containers have a width that is not much greater than an outside diameter of the disk, but have a length that is substantially greater. It is also customary to provide a pair of spring clamps in the lid for holding descriptive literature, such as an article in the form of a printed card or book. Typically, the article is rectangular, having a width that is nearly the same as the disk diameter, and a length that is substantially less than the case length. Consequently, the article can become considerably displaced from its intended position and creating an unsightly appearance because the clamps typically do not positively hold the article in position, particularly when there are a number of pages or folded layers. Moreover, since typical containers of this type have rounded corners, the article is subject to becoming “dog-eared” or otherwise damaged from impact with corners of the case.
In addition, disk containers of the prior art typically exhibit one or more of the following disadvantages relating to security from theft of the disk from the container:
1. They are ineffective in that the disk can easily become disengaged from the pedestal in normal and/or expected handling of the device, as well as during deliberate forcible deformation directed to unauthorized extraction of the disk;
2. They are easily opened in an unauthorized manner by slicing living “hinges” that connect lid and base portions of the container;
3. They are difficult to open in an authorized manner when they are provided with adhesive security devices securing the container in its closed condition; and
4. They are excessively complex, involving high tooling costs, expensive quality control, and/or high rejection rates in production.
Thus there is a need for a protective disk container that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.